


Nossa Última Dança

by giggles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pulp Fiction References, Smut, Time Skips, mas eu nunca assisti pulp fiction, meu primeiro smut nem sei pq to postando, é só a cena da dança, é vivendo que se aprende!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggles/pseuds/giggles
Summary: O príncipe Suho de Cheoyong é surpreendido no dia de seu casamento. Algum tempo depois, o universo resolve mudar as cartas do jogo.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Nossa Última Dança

**Author's Note:**

> ENTÃO.
> 
> A versão original de NUD tinha 117 hits, 9 kudos e 4 comentários e eu... apaguei. É, eu apaguei kkkkkkkkk Mas foi por uma boa razão! Eu reescrevi e praticamente adicionei 10k, acho que isso me redime. Agradecendo aqui rapidamente à Bia que betou essa belezura mais rápido que o flash. Linda, te adoro!!!
> 
> Espero que seja do seu agrado <3
> 
> Também disponível no Spirit: @supine

Todo o reino estava em festa. Um lugar tão pacato como Cheoyong realmente precisava de uma celebração de tempos em tempos, e a que acontecia naquele momento era a mais especial de todas. Mais vinho é derramado numa taça, mais um violino irrompe por entre as vozes estridentes, mais um sorriso é dado pelo rei ao novo visitante. E mesmo em meio a toda a confusão de pessoas, nobres e plebeus, os olhos focavam-se no mais importante: o príncipe Suho.

Obviamente, a beleza do herdeiro do trono atrai olhares a qualquer momento. Dono de uma pele pálida e lisa, olhos amendoados, um nariz arrebitado e linhas faciais nos lugares certos, o príncipe é considerado uma obra de arte por qualquer um que ouse olhá-lo. Ele ainda se mantém imponente, sempre carregando uma postura impecável e uma imagem que só um nobre consegue ter; a figura perfeita de um futuro rei.

Sendo o melhor, então, ele com certeza estava certo em querer o melhor para si mesmo. Jane Jang era a irmã do príncipe do país vizinho, filha dos reis que tinham não apenas uma amizade de longa data com os pais de Suho, mas que também eram aliados do reino. Logicamente, a princesa era a escolha previsível e segura para o casamento, não restavam dúvidas. A dinastia Jang era conhecida por ter rostos bonitos e Jane não era uma exceção, os olhos arregalados contrastando perfeitamente com a magreza do maxilar e das bochechas, dando a ela um ar etéreo.

Como a maioria das coisas que aconteciam por ali, a anunciação do casamento fora mecânica, assim como o pedido e todas as reuniões para decidirem os detalhes do que seria feito. Aquilo nunca seria apenas um casamento, servindo também como um ato não de diplomacia, mas de união entre dois lugares adjacentes. O país sofria com muitas revoltas, e Suho esperava que uma celebração grandiosa distraísse os residentes.

E como estava sendo grandiosa. O castelo já era bonito em dias comuns e ficava mais ainda quando era ornamentado com decorações douradas que ostentavam toda a riqueza em que a dinastia Kim se banhava. O príncipe não participara em nada, preferindo deixar as escolhas para os contratados. Havia escolhido somente suas vestimentas, uma farda branca com uma faixa azul, os botões e as abotoaduras em dourado contrastando com o material. O sedoso cabelo castanho havia sido penteado para o lado, revelando perfeitamente o rosto do futuro rei de Cheoyong.

A comida era farta, o vinho nadando nas taças de ouro que passeavam pelas mãos de duques e duquesas, condes e condessas, governantes e diplomatas que estavam ali para fingir que se importavam com o matrimônio. Nenhum dos presentes se importava, nem mesmo quem estava se casando — tudo que Suho queria era que seu país ficasse em paz. Sentia-se sufocado há muito tempo, percebendo que seu pai ficava mais doente a cada dia, e que teria que assumir a liderança mais rápido do que imaginava. Esperava que sua futura esposa o auxiliasse, por mais que esse pensamento fosse contra as regras do reino. Ele nunca fora alguém conservador e tinha certeza de que seu governo seria uma mudança muito necessária.

Suho sentiu seu peito apertar quando a banda parou de tocar e avisou que faria uma pausa. A música o ajudava a colocar as vozes dos convidados na parte de trás de sua cabeça, providenciando-lhe um conforto muito apreciado. Já conseguia enxergar o primeiro-ministro de Ggyeongdong andando em sua direção e só conseguia pensar em fugir, acariciando o ombro de Jane de forma complacente e avisando que precisava ficar sozinho. A recém-coroada princesa sorriu, demonstrando que entendia, e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele por alguns segundos. Suho não tinha dúvidas de que seriam bons amigos. Viu pelo canto do olho sua mãe entreter o ministro numa anedota, e passou pelos guardas, finalmente encontrando calma e serenidade na varanda.

O ar era muito mais fresco naquele lugar, enchendo os pulmões do príncipe com oxigênio. Fazia seu trabalho muito bem, isso era óbvio, mas já havia percebido que precisava pensar antes de tomar cada decisão e que estar com pessoas ao seu redor era cansativo, tendo que recarregar-se sozinho. Rolou o pescoço e os ombros, apoiando os cotovelos no parapeito de pedras que impedia a queda de metros até o chão. A aliança dourada brilhava fortemente sob a luz do luar, e Suho tirou-a do dedo anelar para observá-la mais de perto, tirando também a coroa em seguida. Sem o peso extra sobre sua cabeça, ele pôde relaxar de verdade, livrando-se do título de príncipe Suho e virando apenas Junmyeon.

Permitiu-se aproveitar os segundos que teria com ele mesmo antes de precisar voltar para a imagem criada. Foi quando ouviu alguém resmungando.

— Não é possível, não é possível, não é possível. — A pessoa repetia, aparentemente para si mesma. — De todas as formas que isso poderia acontecer, é óbvio que eu teria a pior.

Era uma voz masculina, Junmyeon percebeu, e rapidamente colocou a coroa e a aliança, preparando-se para afugentar algum conde bêbado, quando o homem misterioso finalmente apareceu.

Não, não era um conde bêbado, mas Junmyeon desejou que fosse. O desconhecido era alto, com ombros largos e uma postura impecável. O rosto parecia ser bonito e masculino mesmo de longe, completo com cabelos escuros consideravelmente longos, a franja caindo pelos olhos e as costeletas grandes o suficiente para que pudessem ser colocadas atrás das orelhas. Se não fosse pelas vestimentas de segunda mão e um tanto gastas, Junmyeon teria jurado que estava olhando para um nobre.

Notando que ele se aproximava, Junmyeon decidiu se pronunciar.

— Você está bem? — A voz soou cautelosa.

O desconhecido sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais. De perto ele parecia ser ainda mais bonito.

— Vossa Majestade — disse ele e fez uma reverência, os lábios curvando-se num sorriso ladino. — Sou Oh Sehun, um dos integrantes da banda. E, sim, estou bem, muito obrigada pela preocupação! Só estou um pouco aflito porque acabei de descobrir quem é minha alma gêmea.

 _Ah,_ Junmyeon pensou, _faz sentido._

Ter uma alma gêmea era algo extremamente raro. Uma pequena parcela da população tinha e geralmente era algo hereditário, passado de geração em geração. Histórias contam que as duas pessoas são conectadas por um fio vermelho, mas apenas uma delas consegue enxergá-lo, e ao amarrar um nó no dedo anelar, é possível visualizar o futuro do par. A amarração é optativa, porém; usar o fio como guia para encontrar a pessoa é uma opção muito popular.

O príncipe sabia que não tinha uma alma gêmea. Seus pais mal eram amigos e os nobres preferiam que não houvesse um envolvimento emocional tão grande para facilitar as transações e esquemas. De certa forma, estava feliz por Sehun, por mais que o conhecesse há segundos.

— Uau. Meus parabéns. — Sorriu e ofereceu a mão direita para apertar a dele.

Sehun pareceu ficar nervoso.

— É que… a minha alma gêmea — começou e respirou fundo antes de prosseguir: — é você.

— Espera, o quê? — Junmyeon riu pelo nariz e agradeceu mentalmente pelas aulas de etiqueta. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

— É, pois é. — Sehun também riu um pouco e mexeu no espaço entre os dedos. Pegou na mão de Junmyeon mesmo estando apreensivo e elevou o fio vermelho até os dedos dele, com o material finalmente aparecendo.

Junmyeon ostentava uma expressão de surpresa. Aquilo não poderia estar ocorrendo. Ele já havia aceitado que nunca encontraria o amor verdadeiro, tendo que acostumar-se com relações superficiais que não supriam nem um pouco a necessidade de carinho. Seus avós eram assim, seus pais eram assim, todos os casais da nobreza que ele conhecera eram assim: nada além da imagem. E Junmyeon fora polido desde tão novinho para seguir o legado, mas ele sempre havia sido diferente. Talvez fosse um presságio, um tipo de profecia que o levara até o momento.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas quando ele observou como o vermelho ficava bonito na mão ossuda de Sehun. Não era justo. Se o universo queria que ele tivesse uma alma gêmea, que a colocasse numa pessoa acessível e conhecida. Aquilo era algum tipo de jogo mental doentio, e ele não conseguia acreditar.

Sehun o olhava por entre olhos semicerrados, e até mesmo as rugas de preocupação na testa o deixavam bonito.

— Você… você quer ver? Nosso futuro? — A voz saiu embargada, e Junmyeon concordou com a cabeça, piscando forte para não chorar.

Com dedos finos e magros, Sehun começou a formar o nó no dedo anelar de Junmyeon, logo acima da aliança, e os dois riram com a ironia do destino. O nó a ser feito era um em formato de oito que imitava o símbolo do infinito, sinalizando que as duas almas estariam conectadas por todas as vidas que viessem a aparecer. Junmyeon riu para si mesmo, amaldiçoando sua vida passada ao mesmo tempo que uma sensação de nostalgia corria por seu corpo. Ele sentia que já havia passado por aquela situação uma vez, e que ela apenas se repetia. Sehun parecia sentir o mesmo, porque seus dedos pararam na metade do progresso antes que ele se recuperasse e voltasse a amarrar o fio.

Quando o nó foi feito, Junmyeon teve de segurar uma interjeição. Uma labareda surgiu na ponta do dedo anelar e fez caminho pelo seu corpo inteiro até alojar-se em sua cabeça, parecendo explodir quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Os de Sehun estavam arregalados, e ele parecia querer fechá-los, mas seus músculos não o respeitavam. Uma horda de imagens passou pela cabeça de Junmyeon, e ele mal teve tempo de processá-las, conseguindo visualizar apenas algumas.

Ele e Sehun nos jardins do castelo, cavalgando. Sehun com a flauta doce em mãos e Junmyeon com a cabeça no colo dele, observando-o tocar o instrumento de baixo para cima. Os dois no ponto mais alto das torres se beijando sob a luz fraca do pôr do sol, e a troca de alianças nas masmorras frias, pouco menos de uma dúzia de pessoas presentes para testemunhar o choro feio porém feliz do príncipe. A primeira briga foi causada por um desentendimento quanto a alguma política e uma porta maltratando o batente. A renovação dos votos, feita dessa vez na beira do lago do castelo, atraiu um público maior de espectadores. O eventual falecimento de Sehun em decorrência de uma doença, Junmyeon indo ao encontro dele apenas três dias depois.

As imagens pararam bruscamente, fazendo com que o príncipe se desequilibrasse e sua coroa caísse no chão. Sehun estava abalado, os sentimentos mais transparentes que água. Sem perceber, os dois haviam se aproximado mais ainda durante a visão e agora o braço esquerdo do músico circundava a cintura do príncipe. Eles se desvencilharam ao perceber isso.

— Eu… — iniciou Sehun, mas Junmyeon levantou uma mão trêmula, indicando que parasse.

— Eu não posso ficar com você.

Decidiu ser brutalmente honesto, mas Sehun parecia estar esperando uma resposta parecida com aquela, se a maneira com que abaixou a cabeça fosse indicativa de alguma coisa.

— Eu sei disso. — Ele parecia triste. Junmyeon não julgou. — Eu só quero pedir uma dança.

Quase que de forma sincronizada, um violão começou a ecoar na parte de dentro do castelo quando Sehun teve sua fala. O fio vermelho ainda conectava os dois e naquela hora Junmyeon pôde perceber tudo que estaria perdendo ao dar adeus para esse menino e voltar para sua vida garantida, mas nada excitante. Havia sentido mais naqueles minutos do que em sua vida inteira, possivelmente, a sensação de nostalgia, de _eu já vivi isso antes e preciso viver de novo_ , borbulhando na boca de seu estômago e, por Deus, Sehun era tão bonito sob a meia-luz oferecida.

Mas ele não podia. Ele não podia abandonar seu reino, sua vida, seu povo por um amor que nem havia desabrochado. Tudo em seu corpo gritava o contrário — fique! —, mas ele não podia. Era seu dever ser responsável e pensar com a cabeça, e saber que precisava ser frio na decisão mais calorosa de seus vinte e três anos de vida. 

Doía tanto que chegava a ter um efeito em seu físico.

Uma dança, porém, era tudo que ele podia oferecer. Puxando a mão do fio vermelho para sua cintura, Junmyeon derreteu quando uma singela lágrima caiu do olho de sua alma gêmea, e levou o polegar ao rosto do mais alto para poder secá-la. A música era abafada, e os pássaros cantavam mais alto que o próprio cantor, mas não fazia diferença. O nó do fio vermelho ainda ardia como fogo vivo em seu dedo, e os dois corpos moldavam-se tão bem que pareciam ser feitos um para o outro — que ironia.

— Na próxima vida... — Junmyeon ergueu o olhar e transmitiu toda sua sinceridade para as palavras. — Nós estaremos juntos. Eu prometo.

Com isso, afundou a cabeça no peitoral do mais alto, as vestes antigas e um pouco manchadas, muito diferente da maciez de sua própria farda. Mais uma prova de que não teriam dado certo naquela linha do tempo, mais uma prova das diferenças tão polarizantes. Mas Sehun desenhava círculos com as pontas dos dedos em sua lombar, e eles balançavam como um pêndulo de um lado para o outro, pouco se importando com o ritmo lento da música, e Junmyeon estava feliz.

O sorriso pareceu rasgar seu rosto, tanto em dor quanto em felicidade, quando o refrão da canção chegou e a letra ficou mais devastadora ainda, unindo-se ao balançar das árvores para tornar aquele momento mais doloroso e inesquecível do que já era. As palavras entraram no coração do príncipe e ele as anotou em sua mente para sempre, não querendo esquecer daquele momento.

Ele e Sehun não falaram mais nada, pois não precisavam. Era uma conversa silenciosa, em que a mesma decisão havia sido tomada por mais que eles se conhecessem há poucos minutos. Era verdade, pelo visto: sua alma gêmea é a pessoa que mais te entende no mundo. Junmyeon subiu a cabeça para poder olhar o flautista nos olhos, e os dois deram o mesmo sorriso amargo. As notas finais da canção começaram a ecoar, e eles sabiam que deveriam se separar e voltar às suas vidas normais.

Continuaram sem falar. Quando o último acorde do violoncelo deixou de tocar, eles se afastaram.

— Acaba aqui, então? — perguntou Junmyeon, ainda encarando as mãos entrelaçadas e os dedos conectados pelo fio vermelho.

Sehun começou a desatar o nó e não olhou para Junmyeon quando disse:

— Não. — Com o fio solto entre os dois, ele finalmente se deu a liberdade de encarar o príncipe nos olhos, e parecia determinado quando acrescentou: — Você mesmo disse. Temos algumas vidas a viver.

De repente, a coroa na cabeça de Junmyeon parecia dez vezes mais pesada, mas ele reconhecia que tinha deveres a fazer. Despediu-se do músico com um aperto no bíceps dele, e a expressão de melancolia que ele lhe deu de presente enquanto o príncipe ia embora merecia ser imortalizada num quadro de óleo sobre tela. Será que os nobres iriam estranhar o príncipe Suho adquirindo um gosto repentino pela pintura?

Os passos dele eram pesados enquanto ele voltava para dentro do palácio. Era engraçado como nada havia mudado — a visão inteira que Junmyeon tinha sobre sua vida havia sofrido um giro de cento e oitenta graus, mas ninguém percebera. Momentos tão grandiosos quanto aquele não deveriam ser compartilhados, pelo visto. Ele preferia daquela maneira, para ser sincero. Não queria dividir o rosto bonito de Sehun com ninguém.

A banda se arrumava para mais uma música, mas o flautista não estava no palco por alguma razão.

— Onde você estava? — A voz do rei trovejou em indagação, e Junmyeon se tremeu. — O chanceler da província de Hanyang queria conversar com você e te parabenizar.

Naquele momento, Junmyeon lembrou-se de tudo que havia acontecido consigo até agora. As aulas de etiqueta, as aulas de hipismo, as horas gastas na biblioteca, tentando entender o que diabos ocorrera em seu país, os jantares infrutíferos, as discussões intermináveis entre seus pais, os nobres estressados, o peso da coroa, o sangue real em suas veias — tudo isso lhe deu um choque de realidade. Ajeitando a postura, ele deixou um sorriso complacente se desenhar no rosto.

— Eu estava tomando um ar — respondeu, simplista, colocando as mãos atrás do corpo. — E sabe de uma coisa, pai? Eu finalmente entendi o que você fala sobre abdicarmos de nossas vontades em prol da nação.

A tempestade que o rei tinha em seus olhos não foi vista por Junmyeon, que já tinha virado as costas e varria a multidão iluminada pelas luzes douradas em busca do tal chanceler. Nada impediria o príncipe Suho de ascender ao trono… nem mesmo o toque suave de uma flauta doce.

. . .

— Porra, Sehun, anda logo!

A voz irritada de Baekhyun ecoou pelo apartamento, percorrendo o corredor minúsculo até chegar dentro do banheiro onde Sehun se arrumava. Vaidoso como sempre, ele tentava estilizar o cabelo preto, buscando uma perfeição inatingível. Ele já tinha um rosto bonito e sabia que não precisava se esforçar — tanto — para conseguir causar uma primeira impressão inesquecível, mas ainda se preocupava com as combinações de tecido, estampas, sapatos limpos e pele impecável.

Essa busca pelo visual que a Vogue colocaria como capa de uma revista o causava muitos problemas, como acontecia naquele momento: não estavam atrasados para a festa, mas poderiam ter chegado mais cedo. Não era uma festa exatamente, e sim uma pequena celebração num bar com alguns amigos que tinham, uma despedida informal.

Kyungsoo, o cérebro do grupo, estaria se mudando para a Austrália por conta de uma bolsa de estudos. Todos sabiam que, se um deles fosse alcançar os sonhos de infância, seria Kyungsoo — não apenas por causa de sua inteligência, mas também por sua diligência. Ele era cauteloso, tinha zelo e apreço por tudo que fazia, se aplicava e mantinha uma rotina, o molde de um estudante perfeito. Não foi à toa que conseguiu aquela bolsa e, mesmo já estando no quarto período de faculdade, correu para aceitá-la, correndo contra o tempo ao obter seu visto e encontrar um emprego.

Sehun sabia que devia aprender uma coisa ou outra com o amigo. Antes que o acusem de ter uma autoestima baixa ou dizer que ele precisa valorizar-se mais, pense bem; ele não é burro, muito menos idiota ou estúpido — não se considera, pelo menos. Ele é… ele. Sempre fora. Notas medianas, flutuando entre o excelente e o regular, uma ambiversão ok que o colocou na posição de ter uma quantidade considerável de amizades durante a escola e a primeira metade da faculdade, uma habilidade considerável com instrumentos musicais — principalmente na flauta doce, mas ele não admitiria isso nunca — e algumas sessões de foto como modelo porque, aparentemente, sua beleza era a única parte excepcional sobre ele.

Não era esforçado como Kyungsoo, não era imprudente como Chanyeol, não era carismático como Baekhyun ou talentoso como Jongin. Era apenas ele, e aquilo havia sido satisfatório pela maior parte de sua vida, mas não conseguia reprimir mais esse sentimento de querer mais.

Sehun havia percebido que, se as pessoas fossem copos, ele seria uma taça de cristal de titânio: difícil de quebrar e bastante resistente à queda, mas sempre impedida de atingir seu potencial por inteiro.

Bufando, deu-se por satisfeito com o resultado do cabelo e olhou o reflexo no espelho pela última vez, passando a mão pela camisa de botões e tentando desfazer as partes amassadas que estavam ali — não era o maior fã de ferros de passar roupa. As mangas iam até a metade dos seus bíceps, e ele percebeu que havia emagrecido porque elas não estavam tão apertadas quanto eram há alguns meses. Que inferno de faculdade, pensou.

Passou pelo criado-mudo e buscou a carteira, colocando-a dentro do bolso e arrancando o celular do carregador. Eram oito e quarenta e haviam marcado de chegar no bar às oito e trinta, então estavam dentro do horário estipulado. Quis arrancar a cabeça de Baekhyun e tentou desfazer a carranca, que parecia ser constante esses dias, enquanto se deslocava até a sala.

— Estou pronto — avisou, desligando a televisão. — Vamos?

Baekhyun passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, revelando o undercut que ostentava com tanto orgulho. Ele se levantou do sofá.

— Atrasados, mas pelo menos o príncipe está bonitinho — disse de forma sarcástica, o curvar dos lábios o entregando.

Sehun apenas o ignorou, indo em direção à porta e tentando procurar espaço em seu bolso para guardar as chaves.

O caminho até o bar foi tranquilo, facilitado pela distância quase inexistente entre o apartamento e o estabelecimento. A dupla andou até lá, comentando de tempos em tempos sobre algum acontecimento da semana ou do mês — o professor de Comunicação Política de Baekhyun havia passado um trabalho aparentemente impossível de ser feito, e Sehun estava se descabelando para aprender uma parte específica de Marketing. Chanyeol estaria levando sua namorada para o bar, o que já era esperado, e Jongdae ainda se prendia àquele relacionamento ioiô com Bomi.

— Inclusive — começou Baekhyun no tom de voz que sempre indicava que ele estaria contando um segredo, então Sehun colocou-se de prontidão para ouvir a continuação: —, estão dizendo pelo campus que a Kim Minjeong, aquela caloura de Direito, encontrou a alma gêmea dela.

A expressão que se desenhou no rosto de Sehun era singela e surpresa. Ele tinha essa mania de tentar reduzir suas reações ao máximo, sempre preocupado com não se revelar demais ou expôr-se de uma maneira que não julgava necessária. Era um pacotinho em tamanho compacto, contrariando todo seu exterior de ombros largos, composto por emoções tão reprimidas que causariam espanto em quem cavasse fundo o suficiente para encontrá-las.

Almas gêmeas. Aquele era o tópico menos favorito de Sehun e, ao mesmo tempo, o que mais gostava. Tinha uma camada romântica dentro de si e pensar que, em algum lugar do mundo, existia alguém que fora cuidadosa e especialmente desenhado para combinar consigo, fazia seus órgãos internos esquentarem em apreciação. 

Nem todos tinham essa oportunidade — na verdade, pouquíssimos tinham. Eram raros demais os casos de encontros de almas gêmeas, geralmente possibilitados por conexões de vidas antigas. Ter um par perfeito ao seu lado era uma exceção concedida pelo universo, uma serendipidade direcionada apenas aos mais sortudos dos escolhidos. Sehun aceitara há muito tempo que aquilo não aconteceria com ele, que ele era apenas mais um numa multidão de mais uns.

Isso não impedia que a faísca de esperança iluminasse seu peito, porém. Sonhos não foram inventados para serem racionais. De qualquer forma, ele desejou toda a sorte do mundo à caloura Kim Minjeong via pensamento.

Quando chegaram ao bar — que mais era um pub, na verdade, com um pequeno espaço reservado para a pista de dança e música alta tocando —, Sehun fez questão de congratular Kyungsoo assim que o viu. Arrancou-o da cadeira em que ele estava sentado e puxou-o para si, apertando o corpo dele contra o seu num abraço grande, aproveitando para fazer algo que ele sabia que seria mal visto: tascar-lhe um beijo naquela careca.

Obviamente, Kyungsoo reclamou.

Pediram algumas cervejas. Chanyeol estava com Sooyoung ao seu lado, o batom dela, um vermelho tão característico, estava um pouco gasto e Sehun pôde ver algumas marcas vermelhas sob a mandíbula do amigo, então imaginou que certas coisas já deveriam ter acontecido. Pelo que podia ver, todos ali já estavam encaminhados para a embriaguez, mesmo que ainda soubessem o que estavam fazendo.

Jongdae tinha o braço direito ao redor de Bomi, que havia sido convidada de última hora. Baekhyun já estava esparramado sobre o estofado da cadeira e conversava animadamente com Jongin, que sentava à frente de Kyungsoo. Aquilo tudo estava sendo muito legal, mas Sehun queria mais. Essa vontade pelo excesso estava o puxando em direções perigosas havia algumas semanas, sempre aparecendo em momentos que ele deveria contentar-se com o básico.

Virou o último gole de sua cerveja, os dedos longos se envolvendo ao redor da long neck e colocando-a sobre a mesa, avisando a todos dali que estaria na pista de dança que se localizava a pouquíssimos passos de distância do grupo.

Não estava bêbado nem com o julgamento comprometido; havia bebido somente o suficiente para cortar algumas das amarras que o prendiam à própria cabeça. A música que tocava não era uma que ele conhecesse, uma melodia marcante preenchida por guitarras esporádicas e uma percussão constante. Era boa.

Ele sentia o corpo se soltar, cada músculo tensionado se desfazendo e criando uma onda de relaxamento que foi dos fios de cabelo até a ponta dos pés. Sentia-se um pouco inibido por estar dançando sozinho e sabia que havia alguns pares de olhos focados em si, tão predadores quanto os de uma águia — talvez não com o mesmo intuito, porque os daquele momento eram de um suave julgamento e não de desejo —, mas se forçava a não ligar.

Já desistira de muitas oportunidades por medo. Ele poderia começar a aproveitar mais por si.

A canção foi trocada, os aparelhos de som parando momentaneamente, mas rapidamente voltando a tocar uma faixa que, dessa vez, ele conhecia. O pub irrompeu em risadas e interjeições de surpresa, algumas pessoas chegando a levantarem-se de seus lugares para que pudessem dançar. Era uma música animada, o som típico do final dos anos oitenta, com uma letra despretensiosa e divertida.

Estava tão absorto em seu mundinho que quase não percebeu o homem que se aproximava de si. Ele não era tão alto, alguns centímetros mais baixo que Sehun, e tinha um rosto que muitos morreriam para ter. Ele também estava dançando, mesmo que um pouco desajeitadamente, e parecia interessado em Sehun porque estava com os olhos totalmente focados nele, interrompendo o contato visual apenas para olhá-lo de cima a baixo.

O estranho pareceu gostar do que viu e sorriu quieto. Sehun não era bobo; adicionou um balançar extra aos quadris e foi andando vagarosamente até ele, chegando a rir porque estavam tentando dançar de forma sensual ao som de uma música que não combinava com aquilo.

Quando ele riu de volta, um som bonito mesmo que abafado pelo volume das caixas de som, Sehun sentiu-se mais leve. Continuaram naquele dança-não-dança até a música acabar, mas rapidamente voltaram assim que ouviram um riff conhecido ecoar pelo bar. Os dois reconheceram a canção na hora e puseram-se a fazer a coreografia, assim como todos os presentes estavam fazendo.

Tentando tomar a iniciativa, Sehun aproximou-se, ainda que um pouco inseguro, do homem à sua frente. Colocou o rosto próximo do dele e colou a boca em seu ouvido, esgueirando o braço direito para a abraçá-lo pela cintura.

— Não sou nenhum Vincent e não estamos num concurso de dança — iniciou, com medo de não estar sendo entendido pelo volume alto, mas continuou quando sentiu um aperto em sua mão: —, mas você bem que podia dançar essa comigo.

O estranho riu, chegando mais perto ainda dele. Estavam colados.

— Não sou Vincent nem Mia, também. Sou Junmyeon — disse de volta.

— Prazer, Junmyeon. Meu nome é Sehun.

Desvencilharam-se depois de um acordo mudo e mútuo. Sehun pôs de imediato as mãos à frente do corpo, entortando-se num twist sem jeito, e observou Junmyeon fazer o mesmo, seguindo o estilo John Travolta do original. 

Entre risos, mudaram de passo. Começaram a fazer aquela menção a mergulhar que era um pouco estranha, mas funcionava, e eles não ligaram para os poucos que os fuzilavam com os olhos. Mais da metade do bar estava dançando junto a eles e não havia por que gastar tempo com ideais e pensamentos grotescos. Trocaram para os dois dedos passando pelos olhos, tudo isso enquanto se mexiam e dançavam.

Sehun geralmente evitava cair nesse papo cósmico, mas aquela energia era excelente. Não se divertia assim, tão despreocupadamente, havia algum tempo, e queria sugar aquela oportunidade até os ossos. Junmyeon não parecia querer reclamar de seu entusiasmo.

A música acabou, e os dois estavam ofegantes. A trilha sonora continuava tocando, mas eles se comunicavam por olhares, e Sehun entendeu o que Junmyeon quis dizer — vem comigo. Desviaram juntos das mesas e encontraram-se no balcão do bar, um pouco apertados por conta da grande quantidade de corpos ali, apoiando os cotovelos contra a madeira e respirando um pouco.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, interrompendo-o apenas para pedir ao barman duas cervejas. Beberam sem trocar uma palavra sequer, cada um tomando o tempo que precisava para lidar com toda aquela situação. Era estranho e incomum, mas Sehun não sentiu uma necessidade súbita de preencher o ambiente com palavras para não fazer a outra pessoa desistir de si. Por alguma razão, ele quis continuar exatamente daquele jeito.

Era um profissional em flerte. Não precisava se esforçar muito, obviamente; seu rosto fazia mais da metade do trabalho e ele nunca foi de falar para conseguir o que queria. Mesmo com essas adversidades do bem, ele sempre tinha sorte no final da noite e aumentava seu placar. Com um rosto daqueles, um físico impecável e uma fala suave, Sehun parecia ter saído de uma revista — esse era um ponto que o trazia muita insegurança interna, porém. Não gostava de falar sobre esse assunto.

Junmyeon era bonito, tão ou mais que Sehun, e qualquer um diria de cara que os dois combinavam. Chegava a ser intimidante, aliás, como os dois faziam um par perfeito na estética, e talvez fosse essa a razão de algumas pessoas estarem os encarando tão fixamente. Mas ainda não se conheciam, mal havia dançado, então os quaisquer tipos de pensamentos fantasiosos deveriam sumir.

— Essa é a sua primeira vez aqui? — Junmyeon o chamou para fora dos seus devaneios. Os lábios dele ainda estavam próximos da boca da garrafa e era uma visão chamativa.

— Não, com certeza não — respondeu Sehun, rindo para si mesmo. — Eu e meus amigos sempre estamos aqui.

— Engraçado, porque eu também e eu nunca te vi. — Ele colocou a garrafa vazia sobre o balcão e virou-se totalmente para o outro. — E acredite quando eu digo: com um rosto desses, eu com certeza me lembraria de você.

Demorou alguns segundos até que o universitário pudesse entender o que lhe foi dito, mas quando processou, abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

— Você deve ter um problema de vista, ou algo assim. Usa óculos?

— Bem, preciso admitir que sou um pouco míope — disse entre risadas, encolhendo-se e sorrindo quando viu que Sehun também se divertiu. — Mas qualquer um conseguiria ver que você é o cara mais bonito daqui.

— Ah, é? — Sehun provocou, apoiando-se numa perna só e pendendo a cabeça para o lado, encarando-o com os olhos quase fechados. — E o que eu ganho com esse mérito?

_Esse é o melhor prêmio que eu já ganhei na minha vida, _pensava Sehun enquanto era pressionado contra o concreto frio e duro do lado de fora do pub, a sensação em suas costas contrastando com a em sua boca — essa era quente, gostosa e inegável.__

__Depois da brincadeirinha que havia feito enquanto ainda estavam no bar, Junmyeon o olhara de cima a baixo e puxou-o pela mão, alegando saber exatamente qual prêmio o daria. A parte da entrada estava um pouco cheia então tiveram que deslocar-se para a direita, onde as janelas fechadas abafavam o barulho que vinha de dentro do estabelecimento. Entreolharam-se por alguns segundos antes de Junmyeon o atacar como se estivesse sedento por sangue._ _

__Foi como entrar em combustão instantânea. Uma labareda espalhou-se pelo corpo inteiro, iniciando seu caminho pela boca que era tomada por outra pessoa; tomada de um jeito que não pedia aprovação, permissão ou licença. Sehun gostou daquilo de imediato porque era exatamente o tipo de toque que ele celebrava: dominante, forte e assíduo. Não era submisso e obediente, pelo contrário; ele só tinha um apreço por provocar e puxar as cordas de cada pessoa até que elas dessem um basta e o tornassem responsável por aquilo._ _

__Beijou Junmyeon com a mesma força que ele lhe entregava, devolvendo-a com mais intensidade ainda. Sentia as mãos dele em sua cintura, apertando e explorando cada pedacinho de músculo coberto por pele e tecido, e pressionou as unhas contra a nuca dele, percebendo um arfar por cima de seus lábios como resultado daquela ação. Sorriu, e voltou a beijá-lo só para ter o gostinho de puxar o lábio inferior dele com os próprios dentes._ _

__Junmyeon estava com os olhos fechados. Quando os abriu, Sehun podia jurar que as pupilas haviam se dilatado minimamente, mesmo sabendo que era provável ser um truque de luz._ _

__— Você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo, né? — indagou, respirando forte. Era incrível como ele continuava deslumbrante._ _

__— Na verdade, sei sim._ _

__Com um sorriso imprudente e olhando no fundo dos olhos do parceiro, Sehun desceu uma das mãos que estava na nuca dele de forma lenta, deixando as pontas dos dedos tocarem cada partezinha da parte da frente do pescoço, do peito, do abdômen até chegarem no cós da calça._ _

__Brincou com o botão por milésimos de segundos, ameaçando uma decisão que não tomaria — pelo menos não naquele momento. Em vez disso, desceu mais ainda os dedos, posicionando-os logo no zíper, encostando, mesmo que sobre o tecido grosso do jeans, no membro dele. Sentiu que ele ainda não estava totalmente duro, mas com certeza ficaria se aqueles amassos se prolongassem. Decidindo brincar um pouco com ele, deixou ali um aperto de leve que teria passado despercebido não fosse a maneira que Junmyeon puxou o ar._ _

__— Sei muito bem — murmurou, tirando a mão de onde estava e colocando-a no quadril dele._ _

__— Acho que você pode mostrar ainda mais essa sua sabedoria. — Junmyeon jogou contra os lábios dele, e Sehun quis rir porque aquele era o tipo de flerte idiota e inofensivo que amava, então mostrou sua apreciação ao beijá-lo._ _

__Poderia se perder na boca dele por muito mais tempo, mas não queria que aquilo terminasse numa rua mal iluminada e suja enquanto estava a pouquíssimos metros de distância de seu apartamento. Vocalizou esse sentimento e sentiu-se ainda mais quente por dentro quando Junmyeon concordou consigo no mesmo momento enquanto se separava dele e ajeitava a camisa preta, o tecido completamente maltratado pelas mãos de garra de Sehun._ _

__Avisou aos amigos por meio de uma mensagem de texto que estaria indo para sua casa e que estava acompanhado de alguém. Não era a melhor demonstração de inteligência da sua vida, mas a cabeça estava nublada pelo tesão e ele não queria pensar direito. Poderia indulgir em alguns prazeres proibidos por uma noite, imaginou, e Junmyeon não parecia ser um maníaco ou um assassino._ _

__Sehun nunca havia andado até sua casa com alguém que estaria indo lá somente para transar. Geralmente ia de carro até a casa da pessoa, ou apenas descia para buscar o escolhido da noite na portaria, às vezes nem chegava a fazer isso; limitava-se a apertar um botão no interfone para permitir a entrada. Não sabia o que deveria fazer enquanto caminhava ao lado de Junmyeon, uma distância respeitável entre os corpos._ _

__Será que poderia iniciar uma conversa? _Qual sua marca de camisinha favorita?_ O que sequer era aceitável naquele momento? Aquela era uma das consequências de ser tão autoconsciente quanto sua falta de profundidade. Acreditou que só era bom em seu exterior por tanto tempo que não conseguia trazer a máscara de confiança para dentro de si. Não sabia iniciar conversas que não girassem ao redor do desejo carnal._ _

__— Você estuda aqui por perto? — Junmyeon perguntou, surpreendendo-o. Não esperava uma tentativa como aquela, e chegou a estranhar porque foi como se ele lesse sua mente. — Caso a resposta seja positiva, espero que você diga que é da faculdade. Você parece ser bem novinho._ _

__Sehun riu alto e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés._ _

__— Sou maior de idade, sim. Vinte e dois anos completos. Curso Publicidade na Sungkyunkwan._ _

__— Sungkyunkwan! Temos um inteligente aqui. — Ele sorriu, e o rosto dele ficava meio espremido quando ele fazia isso, quase como se não tivesse sido desenhado para carregar aquela expressão. Sehun ainda o achava impecável. — Eu tô no penúltimo período de Direito, estudo na Hanyang._ _

__— Penúltimo período de Direito e com tempo para dançar em pubs? — indagou, as sobrancelhas levantando como se não acreditasse._ _

__— Eu dou meu jeito — respondeu, por fim, trazendo as mãos para atrás do corpo e juntando-as. — Sempre dou._ _

__— Eu imagino que sim._ _

__Chegaram no prédio. Não havia ninguém na portaria, o que era conveniente, e a subida de elevador foi um pouco desconfortável. A cada segundo que passava, Sehun sentia pequenas agulhas o espetando sob sua pele, uma antecipação carregada de incerteza que ele queria cortar pela raiz._ _

__Abriu a porta com mãos trêmulas, instruindo Junmyeon a tirar os sapatos antes de entrar no apartamento. Estavam ali, finalmente. Pensou que, se soubesse que a noite terminaria daquela maneira, teria tentado arrumar as almofadas e teria varrido a sala, mas esperava que a pseudo-bagunça não fosse tão notável. Estavam ali para transar, não para avaliar se o imóvel estava elegível para um episódio de Irmãos à Obra._ _

__— Você quer alguma coisa para beber? — perguntou, inquieto. Estava enferrujado._ _

__— Eu aceito uma água. — Junmyeon pareceu entender seu nervosismo ao entrar naquele jogo. — Qual é a da coroa ali na mesa?_ _

__O dedo dele estava apontado para a mesa de quatro lugares que Sehun usava para estudar, fazer suas refeições e guardar algumas tralhas que não podia perder de vista. A coroa se encaixava na última categoria, sendo o acessório que havia escolhido por insistência de Baekhyun._ _

__— Amanhã eu tenho uma festa à fantasia para ir. Eu e uma amiga vamos de príncipe e princesa — respondeu e virou o corpo para terminar de colocar a água num copo._ _

__— Você combina com a fantasia._ _

__Estava tão preocupado em fechar a garrafa que não percebeu que Junmyeon se aproximava, só dando conta daquilo quando sentiu braços ao redor da sua cintura e lábios em seu pescoço. Arrepiou dos pés a cabeça. Ele tinha a altura perfeita para encaixar-se em seu corpo daquele jeitinho._ _

__— Você não queria água nenhuma, né? — provocou, girando o pescoço para facilitar o acesso à área._ _

__— Dessa casa aqui — Junmyeon iniciou, a respiração quente batendo contra a nuca de Sehun, e continuou com a voz baixa: —, eu só quero você._ _

__Aquela foi a gota d'água. Virou-se violentamente, puxando-o para si e beijando-o com força, não ligando se estava sendo bruto demais ou afobado demais. Imaginou que Junmyeon não ligava também porque ele devolveu tudo que o dava na mesma intensidade, chegando a gemer contra a sua boca quando apertou com força a cintura dele._ _

__Conseguiu articular entre suspiros a frase "vamos para o quarto" e puxou Junmyeon pela mão, sabendo que ele estava logo atrás de si e o seguia. Quando adentraram o quarto, Sehun não perdeu tempo e voltou a beijá-lo, envolvendo-o com a língua e não abrindo nenhuma pausa para que pudesse pensar sobre sua etiqueta ou reações._ _

__Levou os dedos inquietos aos botões da própria camisa e sentiu-os serem substituídos pelas mãos seguras de Junmyeon, que os desfez um por um. Separaram-se um pouco para que a camisa saísse por completo e, aproveitando a deixa, Sehun tirou a do parceiro também. A imagem que o cumprimentou foi quase sagrada, e ele jurou que poderia erguer monumentos ao homem à sua frente naquele momento._ _

__Junmyeon também deixou transparecer sua apreciação ao passear as mãos pela pele exposta de Sehun, não tirando os olhos dali nem por um segundo sequer. Ergueu a cabeça novamente quando se deu por satisfeito, e caramba — ele podia ser mais baixo, mas a potência em seu olhar fazia Sehun querer encolher-se. Ele sabia o que fazer e era engraçado como tudo que havia feito até aquele momento era aprovado sem nem Sehun pestanejar. Sorte, talvez?_ _

__Andou até conseguir se deitar na cama, não querendo quebrar o contato visual com Junmyeon nem se o obrigassem. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, deixando as pernas longas e ainda cobertas pelo jeans espalhadas pela cama e pendendo a cabeça de lado, convidando-o de maneira silenciosa. Observou-o morder o lábio inferior._ _

__— Não vai fazer nada?_ _

__Ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos quebrados. Só então Junmyeon levou as mãos ao cós dos jeans que usava, desabotoando-o bem lentamente, tudo enquanto não tirava os olhos de Sehun. Abaixou o zíper e a calça, revelando a cueca branca que utilizava. Sentiu a boca salivar enquanto via cada centímetro de pele sendo apresentado puramente para si; as coxas musculosas sendo despidas do jeans grosso num show particular. Seria o fã número um, principalmente se idolatrá-lo significasse acesso ao pau coberto pelo tecido fino._ _

__Junmyeon livrou-se da calça, que se amontoou em seus pés, e caminhou até Sehun, colocando-se sobre a cama e se apoiando no antebraço, pairando sobre ele, tão perto que conseguia enxergar os poros na pele. Encararam-se por um momento antes de colidirem num beijo, os lábios já inchando e no caminho para a dormência._ _

__Com uma rápida jogada de peso, Sehun fez com que Junmyeon deitasse na cama. Acomodou-se no colo dele, o jeans não permitindo muito contato, e ocupou-se com deixar beijos em toda a extensão do pescoço dele. Chupou uma área que parecia ser mais sensível e sorriu contra ela quando Junmyeon arfou, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos._ _

__Mãos foram até seus quadris, escondendo a verdadeira intenção por trás daquele toque ao acariciarem ali e só depois irem até a bunda dele, uma delas chegando a se enfiar no bolso da calça. Foi logo naquele momento que desaceleraram o beijo; uma dança que antes era ansiosa, arrítmica e inconstante expressando-se de uma maneira mais calma, vagarosa e sensual. Sehun gemeu quando Junmyeon o apertou da maneira que gostava, e o som saiu abafado por ainda estar com a boca contra a dele._ _

__— Tira essa merda logo antes que eu arranque de você. — Junmyeon separou-se dele o suficiente para dizer aquilo._ _

__A frase agressiva, a forma com que foi dita, aquela voz doce e rouca, a situação em que se encontravam — tudo aquilo foi um fator para que a boca do estômago de Sehun se repuxasse em quentura. Completou a ação imediatamente, levantando de mau jeito e quase se envergonhando ao tentar descer a calça rápido demais, sabendo muito bem que era observado pelo olhar fuzilante do outro. Era engraçado como Junmyeon conseguia se impor mesmo sem falar nada, como ele, em pouco tempo, havia colocado Sehun na palma da mão._ _

__Não estava reclamando._ _

__Só de roupa íntima, o tecido preto fazendo um contraste um tanto bonito contra sua pele, Sehun voltou para o colo dele, abraçando o quadril do parceiro com as coxas. Junmyeon havia erguido o corpo para observá-lo se despindo e não pretendia voltar para sua posição anterior, se a maneira com que agraciou o peitoral de Sehun com beijos servisse de indicativo._ _

__— O que você quer fazer? — Sehun perguntou, segurando a nuca do outro e acariciando aquele local. Estavam mais calmos por alguma razão._ _

__— Posso te chupar?_ _

__Ele perguntou de um jeito tão suave, a boca desenhando as palavras de uma maneira tão bonita, contrariando a conotação do que dizia, que a cabeça de Sehun girou. Puxou delicadamente a mão de Sehun que estava em seu ombro e completou a fala com um selar dos lábios no dorso._ _

__— Não só pode como deve._ _

__Os dois trocaram uma risada nervosa enquanto se ajeitavam na cama, uma parte não tão sensual, mas necessária. Terminaram com Sehun sentado na borda e Junmyeon ajoelhado no chão, virado completamente para ele. No meio do reajuste, Sehun tirou a última peça de roupa que restava e agora estava completamente nu, sentindo os pelos do braço levantarem em oposição ao ar frio que entrava pela janela._ _

__O quarto era iluminado apenas pelo abajur que Sehun mantinha no canto do cômodo, uma lâmpada amarelada que ele se dava ao luxo de deixá-la ligada sempre que saía à noite para não voltar para uma casa escura, e ela possibilitava a visão do desejo estampado no rosto de Junmyeon. Ele acariciou as coxas de Sehun numa adoração silenciosa, abaixando a cabeça para beijar a parte interna do músculo._ _

__Sehun arfou. A boca dele estava tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe de onde ele realmente a queria que não sabia se poderia pedir por aquilo ou não. Resolveu aproveitar o tratamento carinhoso, sentindo pequenos espasmos espalhando-se à medida que Junmyeon afunilava o caminho._ _

__Quando finalmente chegou na extensão dura, Sehun estava tremendo. Os braços que seguravam o peso de seu corpo enfraqueciam à medida que aquela tortura deliciosa prosseguia, e ele quase desistiu de segurar-se quando Junmyeon evitou por completo seu membro, preferindo colocar a boca nos testículos. O gemido que escapou de sua boca foi sofrido, um som que parecia ter sido contido a todo custo, mas que não aguentou a repressão. A mão direita segurava o pau de Sehun, deixando livre o acesso ao saco e o erguendo em direção ao umbigo dele._ _

__— Para de me provocar — pediu em meio a um suspiro, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dele, passando os dedos pela orelha._ _

__— Só se você pedir direitinho. — Com aquilo, Junmyeon se viu no direito de colocar apenas a cabecinha na boca e a chupar com deleite._ _

__— Puta merda — murmurou, desistindo de segurar o tronco e deitando na cama. — Para de me provocar… por favor._ _

__O pedido manhoso pareceu dar certo, porque Junmyeon passou a língua pela fenda e abocanhou o restante do membro de uma vez só, indo até a metade e circulando a base com uma das mãos. Sehun gemeu alto daquela vez, arqueando um pouco as costas e levando os dedos para o cabelo do parceiro, que estava fazendo um senhor trabalho._ _

__Chupava tão bem. Sehun fez questão de mostrar sua apreciação em forma de grunhidos, palavras de encorajamento — _não para, por favor, continua, isso…_ — e um xingamento esporádico quando Junmyeon fazia exatamente o que queria. Quis choramingar quando ele se afastou e tinha quase certeza de que uma reclamação escapou sem querer, mas rapidamente calou-se quando a mão que estava na base preocupou-se com uma punheta acelerada enquanto Junmyeon voltava a prestar atenção somente na glande._ _

__Ele tomou com gosto o pouquinho de pré-gozo que se armazenou ali, o amargo tomando conta de sua língua, mas era tão prazeroso ver Sehun se contorcendo na cama, ver as mãos dele apertando o lençol quando aplicava um pouco mais de força, ouvir os gemidos que ele tanto tentava esconder que nem ligava. Até gostava e, se o pedisse, passaria a noite toda fazendo aquilo._ _

__— Não me deixa gozar agora — pediu Sehun em meio à respiração acelerada, erguendo o corpo e puxando de leve o cabelo de Junmyeon, indicando que ele parasse._ _

__Parar foi o que fez, portanto, mesmo estranhando. Levou o dorso da mão contra a boca e limpou a saliva que se acumulara ali, não sabendo a imagem que se fixava na cabeça de Sehun._ _

__— Por que não? — perguntou Junmyeon enquanto se levantava._ _

__Sehun não quis encarar, mas o volume que se encontrava por baixo do pano fino da cueca era obsceno. A cor branca não deixava nada à imaginação e ele pôde entender o entusiasmo grande de Junmyeon quando estava o chupando — ele claramente gostava daquilo tanto quanto aquele que recebia a atenção. Havia uma mancha próxima à glande e Sehun o agarrou pelo quadril, colocando a virilha dele na frente de seu rosto, a posição facilitada pelo colchão._ _

__— Porque quero gozar com você me fodendo._ _

__Sorriu contra a pélvis dele quando ouviu o gemido em resposta, abrindo a boca o suficiente para que pudesse morder a barra da cueca e puxá-la para baixo. Sentiu o olhar de Junmyeon sobre si e fez questão de olhar para cima, movimentando as sobrancelhas a fim de demonstrar inocência. Sabia que ficava bonito daquela maneira e Junmyeon pensou o mesmo, pelo visto; puxou o lábio inferior para dentro da própria boca, maltratando-o com os dentes._ _

__Ocupou-se com terminar de tirar a cueca dele com a boca, parando apenas quando viu finalmente o membro dele. Observou que não era tão grande, do tamanho perfeito para que pudesse colocá-lo por inteiro na boca, e continuou olhando-o nos olhos. Era como se Junmyeon o desafiasse com o olhar, como se perguntasse, "E agora, o que você vai fazer?", e Sehun decidiu dar sua resposta em ações._ _

__Diferente do que havia recebido, ele não estava preocupado com a técnica, mas sim com as reações que ganharia. Por isso, fez bem ao abaixar o restante da roupa íntima até despi-lo por completo e segurou o pau pela base, levando-o para a boca. Não demorou ao abrir a boca, colocar a língua para fora e passá-la da base até a cabeça, tudo isso sem quebrar o contato visual._ _

__Junmyeon respirou fundo, desviando o olhar a fim de encarar o teto ao jogar a cabeça para trás. Sehun deu-se por satisfeito, abocanhando a glande e descendo vagarosamente até encostar os lábios na pele dele. Ganhou um xingamento dito entre dentes por aquilo e continuou, sugando com vontade e não se preocupando com saliva, sujeira ou falta de finesse — se gastasse muito tempo com aquilo, não faria um bom trabalho, e estava determinado a fazer com que Junmyeon não o esquecesse._ _

__Estava gostando daquilo e até mesmo se divertindo, focando apenas no que fazia, aplicando pressão quando chegava na cabecinha e usando a língua para aumentar quaisquer sensações que fosse proporcionar, quando sentiu um aperto em seu cabelo o tirando de onde estava. Junmyeon o puxou até que estivesse com a boca a centímetros de seu membro, um filete de saliva conectando-os._ _

__Sehun ainda o encarava atentamente e gemeu quando Junmyeon levou a mão direita até seu rosto e apertou as bochechas, segurando seu maxilar num gesto possessivo._ _

__— Você, desse jeitinho, só me dá mais vontade de acabar contigo. — Aproximou-se dele, o deitando na cama e ficando por cima dele, desfazendo o aperto que tinha em seu rosto. Sehun sorriu quando o braço dele foi para trás de sua cabeça, criando uma forma de apoio._ _

__— Pode fazer o que quiser._ _

__Foi tudo que Sehun disse antes de beijarem-se novamente. Ele não era um grande fã de beijos nesses encontros de uma noite só, considerando-os necessários apenas para entrar no clima e somente aquilo, mas estaria mentindo para si mesmo se dissesse que beijar Junmyeon não era mágico. Combinavam perfeitamente, preenchendo o outro onde havia a falta de algo, dançando uma melodia que só eles conseguiam ouvir._ _

__Quando Junmyeon o perguntou onde a camisinha e o lubrificante estavam, Sehun jogou a cabeça no colchão e reclamou porque teria que se levantar. Os dois riram e ele ganhou um tapa leve em sua bunda quando passou por Junmyeon a fim de abrir uma das primeiras gavetas do armário que ficava bem ao lado da cama. Aquilo significava, entretanto, que estava de costas para Junmyeon, e Sehun sentia o olhar dele queimando em suas costas._ _

__Voltou para a cama com um pacotinho prateado e um frasco de plástico em mãos, sendo bem-vindo pela visão de Junmyeon apoiado no colchão com um braço só, o outro em seu colo, possibilitando que a mão direita conduzisse uma punheta lenta e provocante em seu pau. Sehun sentiu o próprio membro latejar. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, parando o que estava fazendo a fim de puxar Sehun pelo pulso._ _

__— Como você quer fazer isso? — perguntou depois que Sehun jogou o que carregava na cama. As mãos massageavam as coxas dele._ _

__— Você escolhe._ _

__Junmyeon pareceu pensar por um segundo, mas sua expressão desenhou-se numa sacana rapidamente._ _

__— Fica de quatro pra mim — sussurrou, combinando a fala com um aperto na coxa dele._ _

__Sehun arrepiou da cabeça aos pés e correu para cumprir o que lhe foi pedido, não sem antes beijá-lo mais uma vez. Era viciante._ _

__Encontrou-se, afinal, de quatro; os joelhos o apoiavam e sua cabeça estava afundada entre seus cotovelos. A coluna desenhava um arco bonito, deixando-o numa posição um tanto vulnerável. Sentia a antecipação correr pelo seu corpo no lugar do sangue, atento a qualquer movimentação atrás de si._ _

__Junmyeon estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas, correndo com a mão esquerda por toda extensão de pele que conseguia ver. Alcançou o lubrificante com a direita e colocou uma quantidade considerável em seus dedos, esfregando-os um contra o outro para esquentá-lo. Levou um deles até a entrada de Sehun e a circulou por um momento antes de invadi-la, sentindo a tensão no corpo dele aumentar._ _

__— Relaxa — murmurou, beijando o cóccix dele em reverência._ _

__Quando o quadril dele moveu-se para trás em busca de mais contato, imaginou que ele estivesse pedindo por mais um, e era exatamente o que acontecia. Sehun estava se sentindo bem com aquilo, o prazer começando a adentrar seu corpo em doses pequenas, como ondas num mar calmo. Não transava havia um tempo, os estudos e o estresse muito emaranhados em sua vida, chegando a um ponto que não conseguia escapar, não conseguia tirar um tempo para si._ _

__Queria aproveitar aquele momento com Junmyeon o máximo possível, considerando-o um achado de sorte. Queria, também, que ele se apressasse com aquela preparação. Rebolou novamente contra o dedo dele, empinando mais um pouco._ _

__— Você quer mais um? — E Sehun afirmou com a cabeça, virando o rosto para ele para que pudesse enxergar como queria. — É só pedir direitinho._ _

__Para a sorte — ou azar — de Junmyeon, Sehun era excelente em seguir ordens._ _

__— Por favor — começou, olhando para ele —, mete mais um dedo em mim._ _

__Ouviu Junmyeon respirar fundo e sorriu, deitando a cabeça de lado no colchão. Na mesma hora, sentiu mais um dígito sendo inserido em si e gemeu com a intrusão, ajeitando-se no colchão. Junmyeon brincava com seu interior, girando os dedos e acariciando tudo que podia alcançar, indo e vindo com eles, mas nunca os retirando por completo._ _

__Aumentou a velocidade gradativamente, parando apenas para provocar a área com um terceiro dedo. Sehun gemeu, aprovando; um pouco de lubrificante gelado foi colocado em seu períneo, mas ele nem teve tempo para reclamar do contraste de temperaturas porque, quase que imediatamente, Junmyeon começou a utilizar aquele terceiro dedo, e muito bem._ _

__Era como se ele estivesse procurando por algo, desenhando caminhos e traçando mapas naquele aperto. Sehun sentiu os músculos das coxas tremerem, a posição começando a tornar-se insustentável. Não queria sair dela, porém; se saísse, aquela sensação de saciedade e prazer iria acabar, e ele não queria aquilo — era a última coisa que desejava no momento. Forçou-se a ficar ali, alguns gemidos baixinhos escapando pelos lábios abertos que facilitavam a respiração._ _

__De repente, Junmyeon encontrou o ângulo certo, aquele que o fazia ver branco, e ele choramingou._ _

__— _Isso!_ Aí, bem aí, não para… — articulou não tão eloquentemente assim, arqueando as costas e levando uma das mãos para o pau que pendia entre as pernas._ _

__Um tapa forte em sua bunda o proibiu de continuar, porém. O som opaco ecoou pelo quarto, e Sehun ouviu antes de sentir a quentura que se espalhou pela área, o sangue acumulando-se naquele local. Não queria soar desesperado, mas seria uma marca bonita para ver pela manhã._ _

__— Não faz isso. — Junmyeon o repreendeu, apertando onde havia estapeado e massageando a carne. — Você não disse que queria gozar comigo te fodendo? Então vai ser desse jeito. Se não for do jeito que você pediu — sibilou, arranhando as costas dele com a mão que estava livre, os dedos continuando a massagem na próstata, tudo criando um combo de sensações que Sehun não conseguia distinguir, e tudo piorou quando sentiu a voz dele bem próxima de sua orelha, o corpo dele cobrindo suas costas, dizendo: —, você não goza._ _

__Os olhos reviraram-se em suas órbitas e ele se contorceu, gemendo alto em resposta. Como era possível alguém saber, sem perguntar, o que ele queria? Qual foi a última vez em que tivera alguém tão bom quanto Junmyeon estava sendo na cama consigo? Não conseguia lembrar e nem queria, porque a velocidade dos dedos dentro de si estava aumentando e ele estava feliz ao focar naquele momento e somente naquele. Quando percebeu que os dedos do pé se contorciam e que a cabeça ficava cada vez mais confusa, precisou se manifestar:_ _

__— Para! Para, eu vou gozar… — Remexeu-se, choramingando, e sentiu os dedos serem retirados de si._ _

__Desabou contra o colchão, os joelhos desistindo de segurar o peso do corpo mole pouco a pouco. O membro latejava, e ele sentia a necessidade de gozar como se estivesse transbordando, mas havia feito um pedido e queria manter-se fiel a ele. Respirou fundo, o ar saindo de seus pulmões de forma descompassada, ainda muito trêmulo por ter se impedido de atingir o ápice. Fechou os olhos, focando nas coisas mais mundanas que podia encontrar: o desconforto do lençol tocando seu corpo suado, a consistência viscosa do lubrificante em sua pele, o cabelo grudado na testa. Sentiu uma mão virando seu corpo, segurando-o pelos ombros e o colocando de barriga para cima._ _

__Quando se acalmou, encontrou Junmyeon o observando atenciosamente. Ele estava num estado parecido com o seu, um pouco menos suado, mas igualmente afetado. Não parecia estar irritado ou infeliz com o resultado, pelo contrário; o jeito que ele encarava Sehun era quase carinhoso, e isso fez com que um sorriso preguiçoso se espalhasse pelo rosto do universitário._ _

__— Tá tudo bem? — Ele se apoiou num braço só e ficou por cima de Sehun, uma posição já característica dos dois. Um dos dedos foi até o cabelo dele, tirando-o da testa e fazendo carinho em seu rosto._ _

__— Uhum. — Espreguiçou-se como um gato, o que arrancou uma risada de Junmyeon. — Tô legal._ _

__— Quer tirar um tempinho? — perguntou, soando preocupado de verdade._ _

__Sehun ponderou. Pensou, pensou e pensou, chegando a juntar os lábios num biquinho._ _

__— Não. — Tomando coragem, empurrou Junmyeon até que ele deitasse na cama e posicionou-se no colo dele, abraçando o quadril dele com as coxas. Chegou bem perto de seu rosto para prosseguir: — Quero gozar enquanto você me fode, como eu pedi, e só então a gente vai tirar um tempinho._ _

__Junmyeon o encarou por um momento._ _

__— Você ainda vai acabar comigo._ _

__Era engraçado, aliás, como a situação havia mudado. Alguns minutos atrás era Junmyeon quem dizia que iria acabar com ele, tomar seu corpo de tamanha forma que ele não esqueceria, que deixaria sua marca nas curvas e linhas retas do corpo dele. Agora, entretanto, era ele quem se colocava na posição de vulnerabilidade, de submissão e confiança no outro._ _

__Não seria difícil se apaixonar por ele, e aquele era um pensamento que Sehun não deveria ter quando estava de pau duro e com um preservativo entre os dedos. Transferindo-o para o fundo de sua mente, rasgou o pacotinho cinza e se reposicionou sobre as pernas de Junmyeon, encaixando o látex no membro dele e descendo-o vagarosamente, querendo que aquilo fosse excitante de certa forma._ _

__O material já era lubrificado, mas pegou, mesmo assim, o tubo de plástico meio cheio e colocou um pouco em sua mão, esfregando-a pela extensão a fim de espalhar o líquido viscoso por ali. Junmyeon chiou, provavelmente pela temperatura mais fria, e Sehun se viu na obrigação de beijar a barriga dele como um pedido de desculpas._ _

__Ajeitou-se no colo dele, se preparando para fazer o que fazia de melhor._ _

__— Posso? — Levou uma das mãos para atrás de si, segurando o pau dele pela base e pairando bem acima._ _

__— Deve. — A resposta veio acompanhada de um carinho em suas coxas, e Sehun sorriu com a repetição de sua fala de alguns minutos atrás._ _

__Encaixou a entrada sobre a extensão, descendo pouco a pouco, querendo sentir cada centímetro dele, arfando à medida que chegava mais perto da base. Tirou a mão de lá quando se encontrou com a virilha dele e gemeu alto, sentindo-se completo, finalmente. Esperou o corpo acostumar-se com a invasão e contraiu os músculos, ouvindo Junmyeon xingar quando sentiu o pau sendo apertado._ _

__Começou a se mexer. Pôs todo o peso que conseguia nas coxas, sentando com vontade e nunca se desligando por completo, deixando sempre um pedaço dele dentro de si. Apoiou as mãos no peitoral dele, usando aquilo como um impulso para que pudesse acelerar seu ritmo. Gostava de contrair-se toda vez que descia por completo para sentir o aperto de Junmyeon em sua bunda e gemeu alto, sorrindo, quando ele deixou mais um tapa ali, daquela vez mais forte que o anterior._ _

__Ele realmente não era tão grande, mas tinha uma grossura tão gostosa que recompensava pela falta de tamanho — que nem era tão sentida assim, por sinal —, e conseguia preencher Sehun tão bem que ele não encontrava nenhuma reclamação em sua cabeça._ _

__Diminuiu o ritmo, resolvendo parar na metade do caminho. Empinou um pouco e rebolou sobre o membro dele, abaixando o tronco para que pudesse gemer próximo à orelha de Junmyeon. Continuou com seus movimentos lentos, provocando a si mesmo e a ele, que apertava sua bunda tão forte que parecia querer deixar sua marca ali._ _

__— Seu pau é tão bom — Sehun falou baixinho, querendo que só ele ouvisse mesmo que estivessem sozinhos no quarto. Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele de leve como um presente, sentindo-o arrepiar._ _

__Mas toda reação inspira uma reação, e ele esqueceu-se disso, lembrando só quando um braço passou pela sua cintura e o jogou na cama, o deitando sobre ela. As sobrancelhas de Junmyeon estavam franzidas e ele respirava pela boca, parecendo determinado a engolir Sehun por inteiro. Sabendo disso, o universitário apenas sorriu._ _

__Continuou sorrindo quando ele se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e as segurou, empurrando-as contra seu peito. Sehun sabia o que fazer — levou os braços até as coxas e as segurou, permitindo-se ficar totalmente aberto para ele._ _

__Junmyeon segurou o próprio pau e bateu com a cabecinha na entrada dele, observando-a contrair, vazia._ _

__— Porra, Sehun… Você não sabe como você tá gostoso desse jeito, todo aberto pra mim. — Invadiu-o novamente e gemeram em uníssono, mas dessa vez não houve tempo de espera para Sehun se acostumar, e ele não precisava pedir._ _

__Não precisava pedir por um tempo, principalmente quando Junmyeon ditou um ritmo implacável desde o início, alargando-o com cada investida, prendendo os dois naquele vai e vem, os sons de pele batendo em pele enchendo o quarto vazio. Sehun jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro, levando as mãos até os mamilos e brincando com eles, apertando e dando prazer a si mesmo._ _

__Junmyeon observou aquilo e tirou uma das mãos dele de lá, substituindo-a por sua boca. Sehun gemeu alto, arqueando as costas e empurrando seu peitoral contra o rosto dele, sentindo a língua rodeando a auréola até parar no bico, chupando e querendo fazer o universitário aproveitar cada sensação ao máximo._ _

__Sehun sentia que estava nas nuvens. Acreditava ser impossível sentir-se tão bem, tão completo, tão inteiramente dominado daquela maneira. Murmurava palavras incoerentes que se perdiam entre os gemidos e os chamados do nome de Junmyeon, que ia tão rápido que fazia a cabeceira da cama bater contra a parede._ _

__Sehun estava chegando perto de seu ápice, e sabia exatamente o que o faria atingi-lo. Puxou Junmyeon pela nuca, forçando-o a beijá-lo, prendendo-o num beijo que era mais desleixo e descoordenação do que beleza, mas não ligava. Precisava da boca dele contra a sua, precisava da agressividade suave, precisava daquilo para manter-se são._ _

__— Me bate — pediu quando se separaram, observando a expressão de Junmyeon contorcer-se numa de puro prazer._ _

__Seu pedido foi atendido de imediato, uma mão saindo de sua cintura para ir de encontro à bunda já marcada pelos tapas anteriores, não perdendo tempo ao estapeá-la novamente, dessa vez dando dois em seguida. Sehun gemeu quando sentiu a área ser massageada depois, apertando o pau de Junmyeon dentro de si e arqueando as costas._ _

__Suas mãos começavam a ficar suadas e as coxas fugiam do aperto em que mantinha elas. Decidiu, então, desfazer daquela posição, e levou as panturrilhas para a cintura de Junmyeon, trazendo-o mais para perto. Estavam colados agora, peito contra peito, pélvis contra pélvis, abraçados num encaixe quase perfeito._ _

__As estocadas que recebia iam perdendo o ritmo e Sehun percebeu que ele estava perto de gozar, também, os gemidos dele iam aumentando de volume, e sentiu uma mordida contra seu pescoço._ _

__Levou uma mão até seu pau e começou a masturbar-se de forma acelerada, choramingando e querendo seu orgasmo logo. Estava prestes a explodir._ _

__— Goza pra mim, goza. — Quase convulsionou quando ouviu a voz arrastada de Junmyeon dizendo isso em seu ouvido, completamente recheada de tesão. — Isso mesmo, continua tocando pra mim. Pode gozar._ _

__Tomou aquilo como seu fim. Sentiu o corpo inteiro contrair de uma vez só e, de repente, todos os nós de tensão foram desfeitos, uma sensação de saciedade espalhando-se em seu interior. Não parou com a movimentação da mão, nem mesmo quando sentiu as primeiras rajadas de porra em seu peito. Só parou quando o prazer começou a confundir-se com uma dor aguda e retirou a mão de lá, percebendo, quando abriu os olhos, que Junmyeon parou para observá-lo gozar._ _

__Sentia dentro de si, ainda, que ele estava duro, pulsando e pronto para terminar, também. Estava cansado e queria dormir, mas imaginou que podia fazer um agrado àquele homem que havia o fodido tão bem sem pedir nada em troca._ _

__— Vem cá — sinalizou, recuperando-se e olhando para ele com os olhos semicerrados —, goza na minha boca._ _

__Junmyeon xingou audivelmente. Saiu de dentro de Sehun quase que de imediato, arrancando a camisinha de um jeito qualquer e ficando ajoelhado sobre seu peitoral, de forma que seu pau estivesse próximo da boca do universitário._ _

__Ele se esforçou um pouco, erguendo o pescoço para que pudesse chupar pelo menos a cabecinha, mas nem houve necessidade; Junmyeon estava a um passo de gozar, parecia, e não demorou muito para que ele se desfizesse depois de estocar quatro ou cinco vezes contra a própria mão. Sehun recebeu o líquido de bom grado, deliciando-se com os grunhidos que saíam da boca dele. Era uma combinação de visual e imagem que ele queria guardar em sua cabeça por um bom tempo, caso não o encontrasse novamente._ _

__Junmyeon saiu de onde estava, sentando no colchão e perdendo toda a postura que havia demonstrado no bar._ _

__— Acho que você me quebrou — brincou, terminando a frase com um bocejo._ _

__Sehun se espreguiçou. A cabeça ainda estava um pouco nublada._ _

__— Que bom. Dorme aqui comigo — pediu, já estando completamente sóbrio e consciente de suas ações, apesar do orgasmo incrível que acabara de ter._ _

__Recebeu, em troca, um olhar engraçado que não soube decifrar. Junmyeon o respondeu afirmativamente e isso o relaxou um pouco, acalmando-o o suficiente para que pudesse se levantar e chamá-lo para um banho._ _

__Os lençóis estavam nojentos, encharcados em suor, e com certeza precisariam trocá-los para dormir. Sehun não se preocupou em pegar roupas, deixando aquela tarefa para depois que estivessem limpos._ _

__Ficaram o tempo todo em silêncio — silêncio enquanto caminhavam até o banheiro, silêncio enquanto esperavam a água do chuveiro esquentar, silêncio enquanto passavam o sabonete e lavavam o cabelo. Não era um silêncio incômodo, entretanto; muito pelo contrário. Era agradável._ _

__Sehun estava encostado contra os azulejos, encarando Junmyeon. Ele era tão bonito. Tão, tão, tão bonito que chegava a ser criminoso, impossível de entender como alguém tinha uma estrutura facial tão perfeita como a dele._ _

__Queria conhecer mais dele. Queria perder-se nos caminhos dos pensamentos dele, queria conhecer o que ele gostava e o que ele odiava, queria conhecer as partes boas e ruins; queria descobrir como ele gostava de tomar café, de quais músicas ele mais gostava, se ele decorava facilmente falas de filmes._ _

__Eram desejos um pouco precipitados, acreditava, mas não achava que estava errado por tê-los. O sexo havia sido um dos melhores e sabia que existia, nas entrelinhas, uma conexão que eles poderiam buscar, um fio que os trazia para perto. Ele esperava que Junmyeon estivesse sentindo o mesmo. Desde que pediu para que dormisse consigo, ele estava um pouco calado, uma imagem diferente do que havia visto enquanto conversavam._ _

__Terminaram de se limpar e estavam de volta ao quarto. Sehun emprestou uma camisa de tecido macio e um short largo para que Junmyeon pudesse dormir, e vestiu-se com roupas parecidas. Trocaram os lençóis, comunicando apenas o básico — _puxa essa parte, coloca essa fronha, pode me ajudar aqui?_ — e finalmente se deitaram._ _

__Teriam continuado em silêncio, não fosse por Junmyeon._ _

__— Posso te mostrar uma coisa?_ _

__Quando Sehun assentiu, Junmyeon levantou a mão direita e esticou o dedo anelar. Com a esquerda, cutucou a última falange até tirar de lá um fio vermelho._ _

__— Me dá a sua mão — pediu, e Sehun o fez._ _

__Quando estendeu a mão esquerda, Junmyeon fez o mesmo que havia feito consigo, e Sehun só entendeu o que acontecia quando percebeu que o fio buscava seu dedo anelar._ _

__— Eu descobri sobre isso lá no bar. Eu já estava te olhando havia um tempinho, mas quando me aproximei, o fio apareceu. Eu não quis falar com você naquela hora porque não sabia se você ia querer saber sobre isso, ou até mesmo se ia me querer. Só que a gente começou a dançar, e aí as coisas foram subindo de nível e… Eu me permiti ser egoísta. Sei que eu deveria ter te informado disso, mas queria aproveitar, pelo menos, um pouco de tempo com você caso você não quisesse todo esse lance de alma gêmea. Se você quiser que eu vá embora, eu entendo._ _

__Sehun precisava de um tempo para digerir aquilo._ _

__Ele tinha uma alma gêmea. Ele, que acreditava ser tão ordinário e comum por dentro, havia sido escolhido à mão pelo universo para ter um par feito somente para si. Não era como se tivesse começado a se sentir completo no momento que soube que aquilo era verdade, mas permitiu-se uma faísca de esperança._ _

__Alma gêmea. O cara que julgava ter atraído por acaso, que queria conhecer e, possivelmente, buscar um relacionamento, era sua alma gêmea. Era bom que estava deitado, pois ficou tonto._ _

__— Eu… Eu só preciso de uma resposta — disse Junmyeon, nervoso. — Se você quiser esse esquema todo de almas gêmeas, a gente sela o nó aqui e agora. Se você não quiser, a gente esquece que isso aconteceu e seguimos com as nossas vidas._ _

__Não, não. A segunda opção era impossível. Já sentia uma parte sua com Junmyeon; queria ter algo com ele, claro, e esperava que aquilo não fosse um caso de uma noite. Mas selar um compromisso daqueles era algo que ainda não estava preparado para fazer. Era o momento em que ele, como uma taça de cristal de titânio, estava sendo testado._ _

__Se as pessoas fossem copos, que tipo de copo Junmyeon seria?_ _

__Queria uma resposta àquela pergunta. Queria respostas para todas suas perguntas. Não acreditava que Junmyeon fosse capaz de sanar todas suas dúvidas, mas acreditava que ele seria o caminho para o fim delas._ _

__— A gente pode… tentar? Digo, não vamos selar o nó agora — Sehun acrescentou, virando-se na cama para poder encará-lo. Aquele era o tipo de diálogo que precisava ser tido com contato visual. — Mas vamos tentar. Vamos sair, ir a alguns encontros… Eu gostei de você, Junmyeon. Gostei de verdade. Antes mesmo de descobrir que você é minha alma gêmea._ _

__Falar em voz alta era libertador e assustador._ _

__Junmyeon pegou a mão esquerda de Sehun e a segurou, o pedaço solto do fio buscando o anelar do universitário a cada momento. Eles não cederiam àquilo, porém._ _

__— É claro. Se te ajuda, eu também nunca fui de me apressar._ _

__Ficaram em silêncio após aquilo. Sehun segurou a mão de Junmyeon e segurou o fio vermelho entre os dedos indicador e médio, sentindo uma espécie de nostalgia o invadir. Era quase como se… Era quase como se já tivessem vivido aquilo. Dessa vez, porém, o sentimento veio acompanhado de uma esperança sem pretendentes, e por mais que ele soubesse sobre toda a história das múltiplas vidas e almas gêmeas serem uma conexão que transcende os limites do comum, mas…_ _

__Era chocante ser o protagonista dessa conexão. Chocante, não — era algo que fazia o chão de Sehun tremer._ _

__— Eu gostei de dançar com você — disse ele, virando a cabeça para olhar para Junmyeon._ _

__O estudante de Direito estava com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, o lado esquerdo do rosto totalmente amassado por estar sendo pressionado contra a cama. Sehun queria entender como ele conseguia ser tão bonito mesmo daquela maneira, jogado contra lençóis que não eram dele e iluminado pela meia luz._ _

__Algumas pessoas só tinham sorte, aparentemente._ _

__— Eu também gostei. — Com aquilo, Junmyeon entrelaçou os dedos com os de Sehun, descendo a mão até que ela encostasse o colchão. — Espero que não seja a última._ _

__— A última? A última o quê?_ _

__Junmyeon sorriu._ _

__— Espero que não seja nossa última dança, bobinho — disse num riso fraco. — Espero, também, que não seja a última vez que eu te vejo._ _

__Ali, naquele apartamento cujo aluguel era mais caro do que deveria, faltando alguns minutos para a meia-noite, Sehun não conseguia acreditar que estava vivenciando aquilo. Não queria se precipitar. Não queria colocar ideias mirabolantes em sua cabeça e não queria ser tão esperançoso ao ponto de se machucar, mas estaria mentindo para si mesmo se dissesse que não gostou daquela fagulha de _será?_ que acometeu seu peito._ _

__No fundo do coração, Sehun tinha certeza de que aquele não seria o último encontro dos dois. Ele não sabia como, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo era certo._ _

__— Eu também espero que não._ _

__Ele sabia._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
